This invention relates to a manual swing drive mechanism that can be appended to a traditional swing for children or others. The object of the invention is to provide a regular pulsing action to the swing in which a person needing assistance, a child or other, is seated. Small children, although loving the swing movement of a playground swing cannot produce by themselves the so appreciated pendulum movement. The latter must thus be exerted by another party such as the mother, the father or any other person close to the child or any other person needing assistance. Usually the accompanying person pushes from the back or the front of the swing in order to produce the swinging movement. Pushing in this way may become quite energy consuming and boring after a certain time and also limits the maximum height that can be reached by the swing so limiting the pleasure of the child. It also deprives both the accompanying person and the child of the possibility of a permanent eye contact and interaction and reduces the pleasure associated with those special moments. The key improvements brought by the invention are to reduce the effort required by the accompanying person and to provide a permanent eye contact with the assisted person thus producing increased pleasure for both parties involved. Furthermore, this invention will increase the amplitude of the swing thus creating a flow of smiles and laughs.
The functionality of the manual swing drive may be expanded into a multi-swing drive mechanism thus allowing one assisting person to transmit the swing movement to a group of two or more assisted persons. It could even allow the assisting person to party with another assisting person for the transmittal of the swing movement to the group. The seat could be replaced by any other element to support the assisted persons like: double chairs, facing chairs, a tire, etc. Furthermore the swing may be safely suspended from a ceiling, a horizontal branch of a tree or any other form of horizontal cross-beam. In any one of those combinations, the invention will find its usefulness to initiate and maintain the pendulum motion on the swing with one or more assisting person.